


family matters

by katewritessometimes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Godmother May Parker, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katewritessometimes/pseuds/katewritessometimes
Summary: tony stark never thought he’d have a family, let alone a growing one. a surrogate sister, a spider-son, a wife, and baby makes five. but how will this new family react to the news? and how will tony react to them reacting to the news?





	family matters

**Author's Note:**

> hi y’all! this is “i’m ignoring infinity war and endgame” fluff inspired by @shesellsseagulls on instagram! go check out their art!
> 
> edit: here’s the link to the art just remove the parentheses! 
> 
> https://www(.)instagram(.)com/p/BtuBnRUg4GF/?igshid=150d6g8wfmbev

After the nightmare on Titan and the events that followed, Tony found himself drawn to the idea of family once again. Yes, there had always been Pepper and Rhodey, but there were more people now. Namely, Peter and May Parker. What had started as taking the kid under his wing and building him a suit or two had become May at his front door in the middle of the night, begging him to make sure that Peter was safe while doing the ‘spider thing’. And how was Tony supposed to say no to a woman who reminded him so much of his own mother? Even if he’d failed Peter before, that day on Titan, the pleading of his aunt-turned-mother was something Tony could never, ever say no to. So he’d promised and they’d cried and Pepper had made them tea and before he knew it, Pepper and May were thick as thieves and Stark-Parker Sunday lunches were born. The closest thing he thought he would ever want or have to a family — a wife, a sister, and a spider-son.

 

Not long after  _ that _ , though, baby books began to appear in the apartment. Stories of middle-aged women having children told through guides, memoirs, and magazines were stacked on Pepper’s bedside table and kept in a small basket behind the toilet in the master bathroom. She had never been one for subtlety, but neither had Tony, scrawling a note on a sticky note and leaving it on top of the pile. And so they started trying.

 

It was such a weird concept,  _ trying _ for children. It seemed to Tony like a way to tell everyone you were having copious amounts of sex but then that didn’t work for them and he understood it.  _ Trying _ involved miscarriages, doctors appointments, fertility treatments, all of these things that he hadn’t been prepared for. They’d almost given up. But after six months of appointments, of tests and exams and jacking off into vials to be sent off to a lab for examination, Pepper was pregnant. Another few months after that, the baby was safe, healthy, and they knew that this time it was it. Joy and terror filled Tony in equal parts — joy at having a baby after all of the trials and tribulations they had been through, terror at knowing that this baby was never going to live a normal life with Iron Man as a father. 

 

Thus, the decision to hide the pregnancy from the media was an easy one. But, as Pepper reminded him, there were more people in his life now — namely, May and Peter who had been the reason Tony had found himself longing for a baby of his own. A baby. The words still felt surreal in his mind, even as Pepper’s stomach began to swell right before his eyes. Saying them out loud would make them feel more real, Pepper insisted, but Tony wasn’t sure it’d feel real until he held the little thing in his arms. What a life that kid was going to have, with a father like Tony, a mother like Pepper, an aunt like May, and a brother like Peter. 

 

That was what he’d want. Right? Brother? Tony sure hoped so or the shirt folded neatly on his bed was definitely going to make for a hell of an awkward Sunday afternoon.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So yeah. Now our foreign exchange student thinks spider webs in America are just all bright white and super sticky.”

 

The three adults at the table began to laugh at Peter’s story, stomachs full of spaghetti, tiramisu, and wine. The night was drawing to an end and Tony knew that he had put this moment off long enough. Yes, it was exciting news, but there were so many worries too. Maybe he was overestimating his role in Peter’s life. Maybe May would be offended by Tony assuming the role of father figure in Peter’s life, think he viewed her as not enough. This wasn’t a secret that could be kept much longer, though; the growing bump of Pepper’s stomach was barely hideable anymore. 

 

“Hey, kid,” Tony started, swallowing imperceptibly once they were up and walking to the living room, stopping everyone in their tracks as he grabbed the small bag and held it out in front of him. “Here. For you.”

 

The look on the kid’s face made Tony want to give him the whole world and more. The look on May’s made him feel like a chastised little boy. 

 

“It’s not another suit, is it?” May tutted as Peter overlapped with, “It’s not even my birthday.” 

 

Tony couldn’t help but let a huff of laughter out through his nose at that, his fingers twining with Pepper’s as his eyes rolled. “Not another suit. Just open it and don’t overthink it.”

 

And open it Peter did. The smile on his face turned to a look of confusion as he slid the cotton shirt out of the brown paper bag, holding it up and tilting his head to the side as he tried to understand what exactly it meant. On the front of the shirt the words “big brother” were printed in all capital letters, a thick arrow pointing up towards the head hole. Peter’s confused look was matched by May as they stared at the shirt, Peter eventually breaking the slightly awkward silence. 

 

“I… I don’t think I get this reference.”

 

Another huff of laughter forced from Tony’s nose even as his heart rate increased tenfold, anxiety pooling in his stomach even as Pepper squeezed his hand in reassurance. Maybe he’d messed up. Maybe this was wrong. He shouldn’t have done this, shouldn’t have assumed, shouldn’t have —

 

Pepper’s nails pressing sharply into the back of his hand for a quick moment drew Tony back to reality, beginning to explain. 

 

“We both know how much you love your tee shirts,” he started. “So we thought it’d be a good way to deliver the news!” Pepper continued, the smile Tony adored so much gracing her lips as she watched Peter and May process what this meant. 

 

“You’re pregnant?” May asked bluntly, eyes wide and a grin coming to her lips at the nods from the older pair. 

 

“Yep!” Tony exclaimed, tone tight with anxiety. His grip somehow tightened even further on Pepper’s hand as she began to speak.

 

“You have to keep it a secret, though. We’re only telling family since we don’t want the media finding out.”

 

The look on Peter’s face when Pepper mentioned only telling family nearly gave him a heart attack. It was a mistake, a huge mistake, and now Tony was going to have to go steal the Time stone from the wizard and stop himself from making such a huge mistake. He’d assumed too much too quickly. Of course he did, he was a grade A narcissist. How stupid was he?

 

“F-family? And you think I could be a big brother?”

 

Peter’s voice was smaller and softer than Tony had ever heard it, eyes blown innocently wide and bottom lip between his teeth. He looked so goddamned  _ vulnerable _ and Tony hated that he had been the one to put him in this position. 

 

“That’s the idea!” Tony began to reply, voice tight with that same crippling anxiety. “Or, you know. A babysitter, if you’re more comfortable with that title. Really, kid, it’s your call completely, I know I might be overstep—”

 

The air was knocked out of Tony’s lungs, arms suddenly full of spider-kid. Said kid’s arms wrapped Tony into a vise-like hug, eyes tightly shut and a wide smile plastered to his lips. 

 

“Mister Stark, I’m going to be the  _ best _ big brother!”

 

Tony’s arms moved around the boy at that, resting his cheek on the top of his head with a small smile as the anxiety finally ebbed away. Peter was happy, absolutely  _ thrilled _ apparently, at the thought of being a brother to this baby. Despite all the hurt, all the pain, everything he’d been through in his life, this moment made that all worth it. His wife, chatting to (hopefully) the godmother to their little Morgan – boy or girl, that was a family name and Tony was glad to have one less baby thing to worry about – about diapers and toys and tummy time as he stood there with an armful of Peter Parker. Not his flesh and blood but his son all the same, one he loved just as much as the child growing inside his wife. 

 

“I know you will be, kid. I don’t doubt it for a second.”

 

And with that, they finished their journey to the sofa, settling into their spots of choice and talking long into the night. Tony wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve a life, a family, this perfect. He wasn’t sure he did deserve it but he let that go, savouring the company of the people he loved most as they began this new journey together. 


End file.
